


Recuérdame

by hose0kk



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Boyfriends, Childhood Memories, Disney Songs, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guitars, M/M, Past Lives, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hose0kk/pseuds/hose0kk
Summary: Reyes plays the guitar for Scott.





	Recuérdame

**Author's Note:**

> a little short drabble i wrote a few months ago, this has been saved in my gallery FOR SO long
> 
> i just had to write my hc of reyes owning a guitar and I NEEDED the concept of reyes singing coco's Remember Me in spanish and playing the guitar to scott so enjoy!! <3

Reyes Vidal was reading reports through his datapad, settling peacefully in his apartment, scrolling down the shipments and cargos that are meant to be sent to Kadara Port soon. He adjusted his position on his couch to get more comfortable, his head resting on the pillows while his entire body took up the whole couch, his legs crossed. Ever since he took over Kadara, Reyes has been on the clock taking care of the planet but it was slowly rebuilding the way to a chance of succession. Scott's outpost has lead more greater for the place than ever, making Kadara Port livable.

Speaking of Scott, his boyfriend was currently in the shower, fixing himself up after a tiring week from visiting Elaaden. The Pathfinder decided to visit his lover in Kadara, hoping to take his shore leave to good use and the younger man and his crew were more than happy to stay somewhere that wasn't boiling hot and full of sand.

Reyes could hear the tap turning off from the bathroom, indicating his lover was done with the shower. He craned his head over the headrest of the couch to watch the man upside down, Scott exited the toilet with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and another towel on his dripping hair. The steam from the door to the bathroom, the water giving a glossy sheen on the Pathfinder's beautiful shaped abdomen, enhancing his well-built and lean body. He kept his gaze on him, not in a lustful manner, more of a loving manner than ever. Scott is, in fact, a beautiful man. Reyes couldn't enough of his lover's body.

“Ah, you're a sight for a sore eyes.” Reyes grinned, he turned his body around on the couch to watch his flustered boyfriend blush. He chuckled.

“Flatterer.” Scott laughed, a sweet smile matching his red cheeks settling on his face. He opened Reyes’ stash of clothes in the closet, settling with one of Reyes’ button up shirts, he knew that his lover liked him in his clothes. It implicates how intimate their relationship was, of course - that was just stating the obvious. Scott then put on a pair of boxer briefs and pants. He ruffled his damp hair with the towel, drying any excess water. Just as he was about to close the closet door, something caught his eyes.

Inspecting closer, he kneeled, digging into the closet. He recognised the familiar smooth surface of the object and let out an audible “oh”.

Reyes, looked over to his boyfriend, wondering what he was doing by rummaging through his closet. He froze for a moment, realising the contents inside but before he could even open his mouth, Scott was already pulling out an old guitar, his eyes blown wide and his lips curled into an excited smile.

“You play guitar, Reyes?” Scott had the most  _estatic_ look on his face. Reyes only sheepishly shrugged, casting an embarrassed smile.

“Used to be one of my most talents.” He sat up straight, setting down his datapad. He glanced his gaze over the worn-out guitar he brought from the Milky Way, it's strings still intact and he was sure it still had some sound in it.

“I didn't know you could play!” Scott, excited to see the human-made instrument, carrying the guitar in his hands and brought it to Reyes, noticing the slight hesitation from the older man. He sat down on the couch, sidled next to his lover.

“You never asked.” Reyes played a snarky answer, smirking at his boyfriend's pout. He carefully accepted the guitar from Scott's hands, he cast a wistful stare on the guitar before holding it and running a hand on the strings again. A wave of nostalgia and melancholy washed over Reyes with the memories he had made with that guitar.

He swallowed heavily at the feeling, a feeling he never thought he would feel again. Scott notices the slight twitch in Reyes’ eyes. “It was one of the few things I brought with me from Earth. I used to play for my mother.” He said, the playful and snarky tone downgraded to a soft almost sad sounding break in his voice.

Scott noticed it. Reyes was never really the one to share his past before Andromeda with anyone else, he always had this pained and harsh expression of the mention of the Milky Way, let alone about his _family_. It was obviously a sensitive topic. Scott decided to wait, letting Reyes take his time to tell him when the time is right - the smuggler himself was extremely grateful for it.

Hesitating, Scott squeezed his lover's shoulder with concern. “Are… you okay?”

“I am, _cariño_.” Reyes said with a sigh, looking up to Scott's worrying gaze with a genuine smile, hoping to get his point across. He felt the hand that was resting on shoulder snaked up to his face, the thumb stroking the apple of his cheeks. Reyes leaned into the touch, turning his head to kiss the hand.

“Do you think you can play me something?” Scott carefully asked, not wanting to cross the line by pushing his boyfriend into something he didn't want to do. “... If you're capable, of course.”

“ _Mi amor_ , I'm very capable. I used to play for competitions back then.” Reyes chuckled. The confident smirk places back on his face, he traced his fingers to the strings, unsure of how to play it again. “I'm.. just a bit rusty, I haven't played it in a while.”

Scott was curious, he always knew that Reyes has a very good sounding voice. The older man sang sometimes when he was in a good mood. It was one of the rare moments that Scott could catch him singing when he was doing Collective work or when he was in the shower, claiming it was probably the most beautiful thing he ever heard. The smuggler argued that he was exaggerating but the man was not exaggerating indeed, he loves every second he could listen to his boyfriend sing again.

“Reyes, please? _Please_?” He begged, giving his lover puppy eyes that had Reyes weak to his knees. He was _whipped_ for this boy, he couldn't say no to him and his stupid, cute, big blue eyes.

Face tinted in red, Reyes laughed. “Alright, alright.”

Grinning victoriously, the Pathfinder settled comfortably on the couch, awaiting for his boyfriend to play. Reyes, brushed his fingers on the strings, a melodic strum came out from the guitar. The smuggler reached to its tuner, strumming the individual strings to tune it to its best sounds. He hummed under his breath, matching his hums to the notes of the strings and turning the tuner. He did this a few times before strumming the guitar in satisfaction. Scott on the other hand was watching Reyes’ every move sharply.

Reyes glanced to his boyfriend’ expecting face, smiling coyly before glancing back to the guitar.

“ _Recuérdame_.” He sang, strumming the first notes.

“ _Hoy me tengo que ir mi amor. Recuérdame._ ”

Scott knew that the song was awfully familiar, he had his translator on to recognise the lyrics. A wide smile tugged to the corners of his lips. “I didn't take you for a Disney fan.”

Reyes chuckled, his singing stopped for a moment. “Scott, come on, I used to love all the Disney movies when I was a kid.”

“That makes two of us.” Scott giggled. He laid his head on Reyes’ shoulder, nuzzling into him as he relaxed into the couch, waiting for him to continue the song. Putting a mental note of Reyes' love for Disney into his "Cute Little Things My Boyfriend Does" list.

Reyes cleared his throat, picking up the same notes from before. He opened his mouth to sing.

“ _No llores por favor, te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás. A solas yo te cantaré soñando en regresar_.”

Reyes’ singing voice was so sonorous and full-bodied that it matched so well with the serenity of the worn guitar, his voice was deep in such a pleasant way that ran goosebumps all over Scott's body. There was just something about Reyes' voice singing in his mother tongue that made him feel so  _relaxed_ and he could listen to it all day along.

“ _Recuérdame. Aunque tenga que emigrar_.”

Scott closed his eyes. His own singing voice was horrible, as mentioned numerous times by his crew - he was aware of it so he settled by humming the continuing lyrics with Reyes. He wouldn't want to ruin the whole song by singing along. The younger man swore that no famous artist, that no musician could ever compare how much he loved his boyfriend's voice.

“ _Recuérdame, si mi guitarra oyes llorar, ella con su triste canto te acompañará_.”

Reyes huffed out a laugh in between of his lyrics after he realised his mistake by strumming the wrong note. Scott smiled, he didn't mind it.

“ _Hasta que en mis brazos tú estés. Recuérdame_.”

Reyes grinned as he sang the last note perfectly, brushing his fingers across the guitar, he hasn't felt this way in long while. Looking back at the guitar reminding him of the recollection of him singing to his mother back when he was just a teenager in the backyard of their home. He smiled at the thought of it.

The both of them sat in silence for a minute as Scott stroked his boyfriend's arm through his padded clothes. He felt Reyes rest his head on top of his, reaching for his hand. They intertwined their fingers, rubbing each other's thumbs onto their hands.

“That was really beautiful.” Scott broke the silence, tightening his hold on his lover's fingers.

“Why, thank you.” Reyes smiled, turning his head to kiss Scott's damp hair. Scott looked up to those beautiful golden eyes he fell for.

“... Can you play another one?” Scott's eyes sparkled, his stare was full of hope and love as he clutched to his boyfriend's arm.

Reyes loved the innocent and pure look on his face, how can Reyes _not_ resist the man with an expression like that?

 _Jesus_ , he really _is_ whipped for him.

Chuckling at the thought, he nodded.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> my social media accounts;  
> twt: https://twitter.com/h0seokkk?s=09  
> ig: hose0kkk (i make edits uwu pls follow me)


End file.
